


Art of Midoriya Izuku: Man of Steel

by Marvelgirl98



Series: Midoriya Izuku: Man of Steel [2]
Category: Superman - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Will add character tags as I draw them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgirl98/pseuds/Marvelgirl98
Summary: Here are just got stuff I drew for my fanfic. Not sure how it will turn out on this website, though...Fair warning, there may be spoilers





	1. Izuku Hero Costume

I would like to thank "BitchImTired" for helping mefigure out how to put pictures onto AO3. 

 

 


	2. Inko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the best with online drawings...
> 
> **Edit: just realized I wrote “decreased” instead of “deceased”... 
> 
> (－‸ლ)
> 
> Maybe I’ll fix it later...


	3. Hisashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edit: that would be his age if he were still alive. He was in his thirties when he passed away.


	4. Izuku

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Edit- Play “Oops...I did it again” because I wrote decreased instead of deceased once again. 
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
